Blondie Additions
by pikajow
Summary: Continues from Shinji and Nnoitra scene in Bring Me To Life. One-shot.


Blondie Additions

Summary: Continues from Shinji and Nnoitra scene in Bring Me To Life. One-shot.

**Author's note: Wrote this for a friend because he asked. Hope you all like it too. **

Shinji laid in the bed panting, his body covered in sweat and his legs shaking. Nnoitra laid down next to him, a cigarette between his lips. Even though he was no longer able to use his light, or go to heaven for that matter, Shinji felt like he had committed a terrible sin. He had never indulged in sexual intercourse in all of his time of living, making him a twenty five year old virgin. It didn't matter though, as long as he was able to kill vampires.

He stared up at the ceiling though, holding the blanket close to his chest. He was for sure his hair was a mess, his entire body having been burned alive in the most pleasurable way possible.

He had sex.

And he enjoyed it.

His own moans echoed in his ears, Shinji slowly sitting up. His back hurt immensely but it was worth the content throughout the rest of his body, Shinji feeling eyes on his body. He felt a hand touch his back, looking to Nnoitra with narrowed eyes.

"You know, for such a pure souled asshole, you sure know how to fuck." Shinji grabbed his wrist, moving it away from his body like it was a vile snake. He looked away from him, bringing his knees up beneath his chin. He moved his hair from his eyes, Nnoitra sitting up.

"You know, I had my eyes on you for a long time." Shinji shivered when he kissed his shoulder, Nnoitra grabbing his chin and turning his head towards him roughly. Shinji tried to pull away but he wouldn't let him, Nnoitra taking a long drag from his cigarette. He put his lips against Shinji's, Shinji gasping when he tightened his fingers on his jaw till it hurt. Nnoitra blew the smoke into his mouth, Shinji breathing in deeply.

"I knew you weren't as pure souled as you made yourself look." Shinji gasped when he kissed him, Nnoitra moving him down to the bed. He attacked his lips with sharp nips and sweet sucks, Shinji unsure of what to do. He felt he was doing terrible but Nnoitra didn't pull away, his kisses only becoming more vicious. Shinji whimpered when he spread his legs and grinded against him, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp.

"N-Nobody has a pure s-soul," Shinji gasped brokenly, Nnoitra chuckling as he pressed a finger into his hole. Shinji hissed, Nnoitra putting the cigarette out with his tongue. He threw it to the side, Shinji crying out when he pushed in two more fingers.

"You proved that when you spread your legs for me so easily." Shinji closed his eyes, his head dangling off the side of the bed. He moaned when he twirled his fingers around, the pain from the stretching a tad less from their recent play. Shinji heard banging against the wall, his eyes opening when he heard a loud moan.

"Stop stop," he panted, Nnoitra pulling his fingers out.

"It's just the Strawberry. Breathe in."

Shinji was about to ask him why, crying out loudly when Nnoitra pushed inside unexpectedly.

"You bastard!"

Shinji gasped when he grinded against him, his head falling back as he moaned. Nnoitra smirked, Shinji grabbing his wrist when he put his hand against his stomach.

"You gonna give me offspring?" Nnoitra asked, Shinji gasping when he thrusted into him roughly. Shinji wanted to lift his head and see what he was doing but couldn't find the strength to, moaning as he used his body. Shinji had never liked the idea of being used but Nnoitra made it seem so worth it, not even seeming to care how he felt about the exchange. Because of it he was rough and brutal, Shinji crying out when he thrust in hard enough for it to hurt his tender insides.

"Oh god," Shinji gasped, arching when he ran his claws down his stomach.

"I knew you had a masochist inside of you," Nnoitra panted with a grin, Shinji feeling his warm blood slide down his skin. He didn't care, crying out when pushed him halfway off the bed with a thrust.

"Put your hands on the floor," Nnoitra ordered, Shinji trying to move his shaky limbs. He placed his hands on the floor, digging his nails into the carpet when Nnoitra raised his hips off the bed. He gasped, looking to Nnoitra who placed his long legs on his shoulders. Shinji's thighs ached from being put in such a position, the blood feeling like it was rushing to his head. Nnoitra posed over him like a lion, Shinji feeling his gut twist in pleasure.

"Better hold onto something." Shinji bit his lip, feeling his blood slide up his chest. His wounds had healed but his blood that managed to escape marked all over his body, Shinji closing his eyes when he felt it slide down his neck.

"Breathe in."

Shinji did, and released his breath in a scream when Nnoitra started thrusting into him in an inhuman pace. His body protested against the brutality, Shinji feeling like his wrists were going to break beneath the pressure. He tried not to fall onto his head, his body on fire as Nnoitra drilled into him.

"Nno...Nnoi… Fuc-ah!" Shinji wasn't sure where he was at in this moment, his stomach spasming with each thrust inside, his thighs shaking as he pressed his feet into his back. His arms shook to keep him up, Shinji crying out when Nnoitra bit down into his thigh. He felt tears in his eyes, the pressure and pleasure becoming too much.

"How many people have you let fuck you up the ass?" Nnoitra panted against his thigh, Shinji screaming out when he thrust in and stayed. He panted, feeling his blood slide down his cheek. Nnoitra slid his hand up his chest, Shinji feeling his skin burn where he touched.

"How many people have you let fuck you up the ass?" Nnoitra asked again, Shinji gasping when he slid his claws over his nipples. He whimpered when he slid his hand down to his groin.

"How many?"

Shinji tried to breathe to form words, panting as he licked the blood from the side of his lip.

"On...Only you." Shinji gasped when Nnoitra moved his feet off from his shoulders, pulling him up so he sat in his lap. Shinji's head fell back, Nnoitra licking the blood from his neck.

"You know, I wondered why it was tight." Shinji gasped when he grinded deep inside him, Nnoitra grinning as he started to bounce Shinji in his lap. Shinji moaned, letting his head fall forward and rest on Nnoitra's shoulder. He moaned as he slipped his hands into his hair, pulling on the dark strands roughly.

Nnoitra groaned, Shinji doing it again. This time it didn't earn him a groan. Nnoitra pulled out, pressing him down onto the sheets before turning him onto his knees. Shinji fisted his hands in the sheets, looking over his shoulder when Nnoitra didn't immediately thrust back inside.

"Got a little sadist in you, don't you Blondie?" Shinji shivered when he felt his tongue on his lower back, closing his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. He arched away when a hard slap was placed on his ass, Nnoitra grabbing his waist. He slapped his ass again, Shinji gasping against the sheets.

He wasn't sure if he liked this treatment. It made him feel vulnerable, gasping when he slapped his ass harder.

"Did you forget whose dominant?" Nnoitra asked with a wide grin, Shinji moaning when he slapped hard enough to make the burn last for more than just a few seconds.

"I knew there was a freak inside of you," Nnoitra chuckled, Shinji crying out when he suddenly thrusted back in.

"Warn me next time!" Shinji barked, his deep tone rising high as he whimpered when he pulled him back against his member. Nnoitra knew he had him, Shinji moaning as the angle allowed his prostate to be hit repeatedly. Nnoitra didn't let him rest, fucking him into the sheets. Shinji vaguely heard the bed frame slamming against the wall, moving his hand to his hair. His hand was heavy, Shinji moving his hair out of his face. He turned his face into the bed, muffling his moans when they started to rise in pitch.

"No you don't." Nnoitra grabbed his arms, pulling him up so his back pressed against his chest. Shinji moaned breathlessly as he bounced him on his lap, tilting forward slightly to take the pressure off his prostate. Nnoitra moved him back against him, Shinji closing his eyes as he let his head fall back.

"Let me hear you," Nnoitra panted against his ear, Shinji screaming out when he bit his neck. He felt like his spine was almost torn out of his body, his orgasm so close but unable to be reached. He needed to be touched, Shinji gasping when he hardened his thrusts.

"B-Bite me harder," Shinji moaned, Nnoitra sinking his teeth deeper. Shinji felt it again but wasn't close enough yet, Nnoitra not letting go of his neck as he moved them down to their knees, the image reminding Shinji of lions. He panted as he moved faster, feeling his thighs shaking against him.

"Harder," he panted, gasping brokenly when he bit down hard enough to make it feel like he was going to tear out his throat. He wasn't there yet, Shinji pushing back against him as he tried to obtain that ecstasy.

"Harder," he gasped, Nnoitra sinking his claws into his wrists as he bit down hard. Shinji felt like he had went all the way through, his entire body on fire. It still wasn't enough though, Shinji closing his eyes as he gasped against the sheets. Nnoitra pulled away from his neck, Shinji crying out when he tightened his grip around his wrists till bone scraped against bone.

"Cum for me." Shinji didn't know what came over him, his lips parting as he released a silent scream. He came hard enough for his vision to start to black out in the sides, Shinji too weak to do anything else but shake as he rode through the waves of ecstasy.

Nnoitra came into him with a groan, Shinji closing his eyes at the feeling of his heat spreading inside his body. He fell against the bed weakly, Nnoitra slowly pulling out.

Shinji fisted the sheets, opening his eyes slowly as Nnoitra lit another cigarette. Shinji was covered in blood and could feel semen slide down his thigh. He looked to Nnoitra who laid back with a sigh, Shinji slowly laying down onto his stomach.

He had committed the worsts of sins.

And he liked it.


End file.
